This Kiss
by librawriter
Summary: Innocent first love is discovered during a summer visit to Africa. A one shot featuring adolescent Nyota and Spock.


_AN: I challenged myself to write a story about Nyota and Spock that did not include any you-know-what. These are not my characters and I don't get paid for this. I'm writing exactly what I want, how I want. Enjoy! _

**This Kiss**

Every year since Nyota can remember, Spock has stayed with her family for one week while his parents attend a variety of intergalactic appointments and seminars hosted by his father's job. Sarek is Vulcan's Ambassador to Earth, and there are times when he's bound to be _busy_.

"It makes sense," Dr. Uhura is overheard telling Spock's mother once. "They're both only children and they're both so highly intelligent that they understand each other perfectly."

"You're right. I just wouldn't want to burden you—"

"Nonsense. Ny loves his company. We all do."

"I'm so grateful. Sarek is too, though he'll leave it to me to say it aloud. Coming here is so good for my son. He has such…issues making friends. I _do_ want him to be more sociable. We absolutely adore Nyota and you're the only human family other than my own I could trust to leave him with for a week."

"Anytime, Amanda," Mrs. Uhura said.

And so it is, year after year.

There is something different this time, though. Her mother has dropped hints that it's nearing the last time Spock will stay for a week. Maybe a day or two here and there, but now that he's fourteen (in Earth years), he's old enough to stay home by himself while his parents area away, so Mama states. Nyota nods but secretly feels her mother has found out about the little crush that she's developed for Spock and she's trying to keep them apart. Boys and girls start _doing_ things at her age, even though _she's_ not, but she's seen what some of the other girls in her classes do with boys behind the PE wall and in the lower basement vending machine rooms. Nyota's wondered about things, personal things she's too embarrassed ever to admit aloud, but it's her natural state to be curious. She's always been and he's her best friend. Despite what her mother says about him being a little too old to stay with them anymore, you can't just _do_ that to best friends, just _separate_ them like that.

He's given her a tiny device he's created, a visual calling hologram of sorts, so they can speak to each other in private, when no one is around, but it's not the same as seeing him in person.

"What if it is the last time you stay for a week?" Nyota asks him one night. She traces little hearts around the outline of his face on the tiny screen, its light hidden by the covers over her head. Baba will take her hologram if he catches her talking this late to a boy, even if it's Spock.

"Then we will communicate using our holograms until the next time our parents feel the need to visit one another."

"What if it's a long time?"

"Patience is a virtue. An ancient yet wise saying."

She presses him. "But...won't you miss me terribly?"

"It is illogical to miss someone you can see and speak to whenever you choose."

"It's not the same though," she pouts. "I can't hug you on the hologram."

"Hug me?" Spock looks curiously at her. "Why would you do such a thing?"

"To be as close to you as I can! Duh!" Nyota giggled.

"Vulcans do not hug," he states, but the corners of his mouth twitch a little, as if he is fighting a smile.

* * *

Today is the day!

Nyota has been waiting anxiously by the window of her bedroom, resisting the urge to bite her nails-because it's so _unladylike_-when she catches the first glimpse of his family's hovercraft. Her heart skips a beat because she's so excited, and in a flash, she has left her window. She flies down the steps two by two so she can be the very first to meet him at the door.

"Ny? Don't run down the stairs!" her mother calls after her in her heavily accented Federation Standard, coming out from her study with a concerned frown. "Have they arrived?"

"Yes!" Nyota shrieks, and yanks open the door just as Spock and his mother are coming up the walk. Unable to control herself, she bursts into a grin and runs straight to him, jumping into his arms, knocking them both down to the ground.

"_Nyota_!" her mother gasps, rushing out of the house behind her daughter. "Get up this _instant_ before I take a switch to you in front of our guests!"

"But we're best friends!" she declares, spitting dirt and twig from her mouth. She turns over her shoulder towards Spock, who is adjusting his clothing.

"I agreed to no such consociation," he says, standing up. If he is annoyed she's knocked them down, he does not show it. He offers her his hand, pulling her up with little effort. "Though I suppose if I had to choose, I would prefer your company to most others I know."

"So what's wrong with us being best friends, then?" she asks. Spock's eyes go to his mother's-who hides a smile-then back to her own. His mother has always seemed insistent on his opening up to her, which Nyota doesn't understand, not really, but it doesn't matter because he's here now and she's determined they will have fun, the way they always do. Well, she does. He seldom shows emotion other than curiosity or a smile that comes and goes so quickly you'd miss it if you weren't looking hard enough. She's always looking.

"Come, my friend. Let me make some coffee, surely you have time for one cup before you go?" Mama tells Lady Amanda.

"Sarek went on ahead of me, and I've got some time before my next connection. I'd love coffee," she says, and the two ladies link arms and head in, exchanging pleasantries in Swahili. Nyota remembers how impressed she was that Spock's mother was a polyglot, just as she was. Mrs. Grayson was fluent not only in Swahili and Vulcan, but French, Italian, Japanese, German _and_ Croatian. She'd been pleased with herself for knowing English, French, Swahili and conversational Vulcan, which Spock had been helping her with through their hologram chats. She's not as fluent as she'd like to be, but she's getting there. She is an extremely determined and competitive twelve year old, and she's already skipped a grade.

Spock doesn't go to a school the way she does. He learns in pods and when he gets an answer wrong, he receives a literal electric shock.

"Does it hurt badly?" she'd asked him once, her eyes wide with disbelief in a learning method that would not allow error.

"I am amendable to pain. It is necessary for the retention of facts that must be mastered if I am to attend Vulcan Science Academy."

"But what will you _do_ at the Vulcan Science Academy?"

"Once I am admitted, I will further my science investigations and work on advancing technology and space probing instruments."

"Can I go there too?"

"Illogical. No human has ever attended."

"Illogical, but not impossible. I could be the first human. I'm smart," Nyota had pouted.

"I do not doubt your intelligence. But you would undoubtedly be labeled as improper and impolite."

"_Impolite and impolite_?! You _can't_ be serious!" she'd screeched, to which he'd clasped his hands over his pointed ears and given her a look of disdain.

* * *

There is a mountain well past her home, and it's one of their favorite places to go. The walk is grueling, uphill and hot the entire way, but Spock doesn't break a sweat. He's used to high altitudes and heat. Nyota isn't bothered by it either, though she does sweat a little. The best part about completing the walk, aside from the animals and plants they observe along the way, is that once they reach the peak, they can look out over the world as far as the eye can see.

"I could be a Princess and nobody would know it except you," she says, as she stretches her arms wide in the open air.

"Then you would not be a Princess," Spock says. He looks at her for a moment before finding a long broken branch laying on the ground. He begins digging in the cool earth for specimens.

"You never play the imaginary games with me," she complains as she begins digging herself.

"I apologize for disappointing you, Nyota," he says solemnly. It isn't a joke.

"The worst news is that this is probably your last extended visit," Nyota says.

He reaches his hands in to the dirt and pulls out a relatively large beetle. "_Armadillidiidae,_" he says. "On what fact is your statement based?"

Nyota nods in agreement at his find, peering closer at it. "Subphylum Crustacea. A female. Look, there's the egg pouch! Oh, be careful with her, Spock, she's got babies!"

Spock places the creature gently back into the dirt. Nyota wipes her hands on her shorts. "Mama said that you were getting old enough to stay home by yourself."

"I suppose this is true," Spock says.

"You'll miss me once you leave here."

He pauses before looks at her. "We have discussed this several times. Your worrisome ways are the reason I created the holograms."

She grins, unoffended. "I'm worrisome, but you still like me, right?"

He says nothing, but his face deepens in color. He's blushing.

* * *

It's the last night before it's time for him to go back home, and Nyota and Spock find enjoyment doing their favorite thing- looking at the stars. Spock is amazing at finding constellations, pointing them out to her.

"But how do you _know_ that's Eridanus?" she says, tracing the outline of the star pattern with her finger. They both lay on their backs on the towels they've brought for their swim earlier.

"Not there," Spock says, grabbing her hand. "There." She feels it, tiny blurts of energy in the quick moment that he redirects her pointing finger. It's one of the reasons he is so hesitant about touching, because he is a touch telepath. His redirection is successful, however. She can pinpoint the tiny alignment, and laughs with joy.

"Thank you, Spock!" she says, snuggling closer. She rolls over, looking down at him. He turns his head towards her and for several special moments they regard each other. But he does not make a move and neither does she.

Her eyes rove over his beautiful, perfect face. "Hey, can I touch your ears?" she wants to know, and giggles.

"They are sensitive," Spock says, sitting up. She sits up too.

"Is that your way of saying no?" she asks, giggling again.

"Why do you keep making that noise?" he responds.

Nyota, never one to be bashful, says, "I don't know. Because you've gotten so tall and I think you're sooo cute."

Spock's head turns characteristically to the side, pondering. "I think I understand. You are invoking responses from me to test my affections before the end of this visit. Despite your obvious immaturity in some matters, you are surprisingly established in others."

"The other girls at school make fun of me because I've never kissed anyone. It's kind of pathetic because I'm going to be in the eighth grade."

"Have you considered that perhaps their taunts are a result of your advanced placement?"

"Have you considered that perhaps I want you to kiss me so I can say I did something exciting this summer?"

She watches him, a clumsy little smile on her face, half expecting him to say no. He surprises her by leaning forward to kiss her…on the cheek.

She's not having it.

"No," she says, sighing loudly and scooting closer to him, "kiss me like _this_."

His lips are warm, softer than what she'd imagined. They don't open their mouths, and when she sits back, Spock's eyes are still opened. Still, she's satisfied.

"See?" she says with a grin. Spock brings two fingers to his lips, running them over his mouth. "Fascinating," he murmurs.

"Am I the first girl to kiss you?"

He pauses. "Yes and no."

Nyota frowns, demanding, "Yes and no? Who _else_ have you kissed, Spock?"

"My betrothal has been arranged since the age of seven. It is only natural that I have spent some time kissing she who is to be my wife."

"You've _never_ told me about that! I thought we told each other _everything_!"

Unfazed, Spock asks, "Why do you raise your voice with such antagonism?"

Her heart thumps wildly. She doesn't know; she can't say because she's just not sure why. "I-I-I didn't know you liked someone else!"

"We like each other well enough."

"More than you like _me_?!"

"No. Of course not. Never."

She's soothed, a little. "When did you kiss her? Where were you?"

"I do not wish to spend our remaining time together discussing T'Pring. She is of no consequence to me at this moment." Spock shakes his head. "I have unwisely miscalculated the rationale behind your outburst. You are envious I have kissed her."

"I'm _not_! You're just...you're just horrible!"

They look at each other, Nyota glaring. She gets up and marches back towards her house, determined not to let him see her cry. She's hurt and she's angry he's kissed someone else, and even worse, she's angry he knows she's jealous. Despite her quick footed stomps, she doesn't make it far before Spock has caught up with her. She tries to pick her pace up but it's no match for his long, easy strides.

"What have I done? I wish to make ammends, Nyota," Spock says-pleads- as they approach the back of her house. She stops, whirling to face him beside the large gnarled tree near her back porch. His face is flushed, but not from chasing her down. "Please. I wish to make ammends," he repeats, softer this time. "I would be willing…to show you how it is done on Vulcan. Unless you are too angry with me—"

"No, let's! Let's right now!"

Spock holds his hand up. "Put your fingers against mine."

Nyota does, still scowling. Naturally, their breathing syncs. Their heartbeats soon follow. Same breath, but more importantly, the very same emotion flowing between them. Her scowl fades. "_Ohhh_," she cries. "I can _feel_ you!"

"Precisely."

It's captivating. "Is it like this every time?"she breathes.

"Admittedly, this particular version is a first for me." He removes his fingers from hers. "We have kissed the Vulcan way."

She bats her eyes at him, tucking her hand behind her arm, leaning coyly to the side. "How many times have you kissed _her_?" she asks sweetly as she can.

"Five."

"So you have to kiss me six times. I _am_ envious, but I won't be if you kiss me _more_ times."

"That reasoning does not make sense."

"Am I revolting to you?"

"You should know you are not."

"Am I pretty to you?"

He fidgets. "You have the look of one who is agreeable by Vulcan standards."

"Yes, but what about _your_ standards?"

"I find you acceptable."

"Just acceptable?"

"_Du metlau tekov_," he says. _"Du abru'teruklar-ru'lut." _

She rolls her eyes. "You haven't taught me those words yet, Spock. So I'll tell you what we're going to do. We'll kiss six times. Well, four more times since we've kissed once your way and once mine. But let's kiss my way," Nyota says. She pulls him behind the tree to shield them from the very possible spying eyes of her mother, and backs Spock against the trunk. He isn't hesitating, so she leans up and kisses him, once more, twice more, three times more.

"Last one," she whispers, and throws her arms around his neck. She kisses him again and this time he puts his hands on her hips. She opens her mouth but _he_ is the one to touch her tongue with his. Briefly.

"I believe I am in agreement with your preferred method, Nyota," he whispers when she pulls away, her arms still around his neck.

"Told ya," she says, laughing. Spock allows himself a full smile this time, not a half one.

Watching from the window, Mrs. Uhura makes a mental note to set the motion detectors all throughout the house before going to bed. It's been a long time coming, both she and Amanda could see it happening before their children did. She covers her own smile with her hand, and goes to call her daughter and the boy she has long since thought of as a son back into the house, before things get entirely out of hand.

* * *

_Du metlau tekov=You are beautiful_

_Du abru'teruklar-ru'lut=You always make me smile  
_


End file.
